When All Hope Is Lost
by Cained
Summary: The story that is about to be untold is the one where the ship never comes, and so the children are left to fend for themselves, Ralph still trying to escape the wrath of Jack. But at some point you can't run anymore and have to submit to your destiny. Now both Jack and Ralph have to learn to live their lives on the Island all over as things are about to change. Will rewrite Sum.


**When All Hope Is Lost**

 _Written by: Cain Dawn_

A fan made fiction from Lord of the Flies

Hello and welcome to my story, as a few knows, this story has been on this page for a while, and after having a long break, I finally decided to pick it back up. This was the first fiction I wrote, and one of my personal favourites, I'm pushing myself to continue it, and also rewrote all the chapters to give it a better float, and add more to it.

WARNING! AHEAD LIES THE FOLLOWING THINGS! DO READ AND DO BEWARE!

In this chapter you'll find such as; minor slash, gore, killing of an animal, lust, nudity. There'll be other things among such that can be found as offensive, but in that case, leave the story now before any harm is done.

Disclaimer: I do not by any way own Lord of the Flies, the owner of this magnificent book is the talented William Golding, I myself is merely a peasant. I do not earn anything from writing this, and the fiction I write is poorly put together and badly written.

Now ENJOY, and bring popcorn?

 **Chapter One**

Like Wolves In Disguise

The once blue skies turned grey, as thick smoke filled the air surrounding the island. A fire had emerged out of nowhere, and was now spreading rapidly. Soon most of the western part of the island was covered in ravenous flames. Screams were heard, children pleading for rescue, but none of that mattered now. It was over.

Ralph ran through the burning jungle as quick as his aching feet would carry him.

His body broken from fatigue and dehydration, to the extend that he could no longer see nor run straight. All around him the sounds from the other children, wether it was screams or cries for help could be heard, his heart beating faster and his pace quickened as he ran for his life through the burning jungle.

What once was… is no more. The children had turned into monsters, the animals of the island. Because of Jack there was no hope left, and Ralph no longer had anyone to stand beside, no-one to back him up… they all were gone. Nothing mattered anymore now that he was truly and hopelessly alone, hunted like he was a piece of meat that was to be killed and put over the fire.

Ralph closed his eyes, a tear emerging from the nook of his eyelid as he cried for the friends that had fallen, perished into the darkness that is the island.

As he ran he crashed into something solid, and fell down among the stinging creepers surrounding his path, Ralph opened his eyes to gaze up at what he'd hit, and he was met with two pair of fierce blue eyes. The fair haired boy gasped, pushing himself slightly backwards as fear claimed him, and out from his pale pink lips, one simple word was uttered.

"Jack"

The taller boy who stood before him was dressed in his now tattered and worn down shorts, his shoes and shirt displaced to be replaced with thick lines of various colours of paint and blood mixed together. With a spear in his hand and a smirk on his face, that could almost... kill. Jack Merridew leaned down, decreasing the distance between himself and Ralph.

"Why hello there, Ralph." Jack let out a slight snicker, thrusting his spear down in the ground next to Ralph's right shoulder. He leaned over the fair haired boy, lowering his voice to utter words for only Ralph to hear. "Any last wishes before I finish you off?"

Ralph's eyes widened as the words were spoken, his body shuddering strongly as Jacks body came closer. He tried to speak, give him some sort of response, but Ralph was simply lost for words.

"I-" Tears appeared in Ralphs eyes as he clutched the ground beneath him, lowering his gaze to keep himself from looking up on the taller hunter. Jack was so close that Ralph could smell the red fluid that was smeared across his body, causing Ralph to gag in distaste and nausea.

Jack's smirk spread from ear to ear as Ralphs fear caused thrill and excitement in him, he let his hands reach out for Ralph's neck, wrapping his long bony fingers around it. When his grip tightened around the fair haired boy's slender neck, he could hear Ralph gasp for air as the passage to his lungs was cut off by Jack's grip.

"J-ac.." Ralphs hands clutched those of Jack that were in a tight hold around his neck, but the taller boy had him at an advantage and he could only but struggle helplessly, as the world around him slowly faded.

Jack was so fixated with suffocating Ralph, that he didn't hear the creepers close by shifting, and a boy with hair as dark as his soul, slowly stepped towards the scene occurring in front of him. The boy who's name's Roger moved towards Jack, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him out of his trance. He leaned forward, whispering lightly into Jack's ear.

"I see you found him... won't you let me in on the fun also, Jackie?" Roger traced Jacks ear with his mouth, giving it a teasing lick, making Jack let out a slight whimper.

Jack released the grip around Ralph's neck pushing himself up, making Roger fall backwards into the creepers behind him. This gave Ralph the chance to regain his breath, and he pushed himself away from the two boys until a tree trunk blocked his passage and stopped him from moving any further. While gasping for air Ralph lifted his gaze to look straight into the face of the red haired boy, and the fear of Jack was stronger now than ever.

Jack had tried to kill him, and Jack enjoyed it.

Roger got back up, wrapping himself around Jacks shoulders once again. tracing the painted skin as he did. "Oh common Jackie, it's just a lil bit of fun." Roger muttered, breathing heavily into the back of Jacks neck.

Jack closed his eyes, letting his mouth open slightly to let out a suppressed huff of air. His hand moved up to wrap around Rogers wrist, stroking his fingers over the tanned skin. He turned his head sideways, bumping into Rogers head as he did so. Letting out a slight chuckle,

Roger stroked his free hand across Jacks cheek, making him tremble from the sensation of the touch. Jack turned his head further so that they gazed into each others eyes, lips barely touching... Merely an inch apart, leaning in closer, closer... Until...

Rain started to pour heavily down from the sky above them.

Their connection was broken as Jack pushed himself away once again from Rogers hold, his gaze raised to the sky. Heavy dark clouds were gathered, and were now pouring heavily down on the island, the rain felt incredibly pleasant on Jacks heated flesh, and he stood there for a few seconds, just enjoying the feeling until he was pulled back to reality.

There on the ground, soaked from the rain was Ralph. He was pushed up against a large tree trunk, his eyes wide in fear and shock as he had witnessed the scene that had occurred between Jack and Roger. Jacks eyes widened as he realised he'd let Ralph see him weak, vulnerable at some point. Ralph could simply have lifted himself off the ground, and run as fast as his feet would carry him, yet... He was still there, frozen to the spot.

A few short steps and Jacks fingers tangled into the golden locks, tugging them hard with such force that Ralph screamed in agony as he was lifted off the ground by his hair.

"Shut it, scream again and I'll cut your throat! do I make myself clear?"Jack shouted at the fair haired boy, tugging his hair if possible even harder. He thew Ralph away from himself, and turned towards Roger.

"Tie him up, and we'll bring him to the caves. We'll figure out what to do with him later." and with that Jack turned and walked into the jungle that was now in a dim layer of smoke from the slowly fading fire.

Gazing at the spot where Jack disappeared Ralph blinked once before turning his focus to Roger who stood disoriented to the right side of him. Roger looked hurt, let down as Jack had rejected him. There was a long silence before Roger turned to Ralph, walking towards him in long steps. The rain still fell heavily down and the rustling sound of Rogers feet strolling towards him in the rough surroundings.

Ralph felt his body tense as Roger moved in on him, goosebumps forming on his tanned skin as Rogers hand stretched towards him, He turned his heel and off into the jungle he ran, passing various trees but he got about five feet before the weight of Roger hit him, and down on the ground he fell once again.

"No chance I'm letting you go now Ralph, you heard what Jack said, you're coming with me" Roger pulled Ralph back up, taking a hold of the fair haired boy in the back of his neck so to keep him from running away. He pushed him towards a rather crocked tree where Roger had emerged out of the bushes earlier on. He reached for something behind the tree, and pulled out his spear.

"I'm going to let go of you now, and you'll walk in the direction that I tell you to, and don't think of doing anything stupid. If you do I'll have to show you what I can do with a spear sharpened at both ends." Roger let go of Ralph's neck, pushing him forward in the direction of the camp.

And so Ralph started the long walk back to Jacks camp, where his fate were to be decided.


End file.
